Tyrant's Rain
by Wolfstalker213
Summary: What happens when a normal wolf pack goes in search for Paradise and meets Kiba and the pack? In this story it follows a young wolf called Sparrow, she is part of the first pack, her pack meets Kiba and then the rest. What happens when two different packs combine? Read this story then :D WARNING: Contains, Swear words, Mature content and some other strange stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I ran, I needed to be with him, I could see him on the horizon; he turned and looked at me. I ran so hard I thought my legs would fall off, then, a black mass washed over me, shearing pain shot through the back of my head as I fell.

A MONTHS EAIRLER

I walked down to the bakery, most people don't know this about me, but I love food, I may not look like I do, but I will eat ANYTHING. I was too busy watching the birds, a huge mass of ravens had flown off the top of a building, I felt a burning sensation on my chest, I looked down at some random person who'd spilt there coffee on me. 'Sorry." He mumbled as they went around me. _Typical _I think as I walk to the old Apartment.

"Shut the hell up!" I hear Merlana yell,

"What did he do now?" I ask right as I come in,

"The freaking dumbass wont keep his yappers shut about this Paradise nonsense!" She yelled right back at me.

"Yo, Paradise is real." Sammy spoke, coming out of the shadows.

"Hey Sammy," I spoke, sitting next to Coopen.

"Dude! I hate that name! Im Banana's!" She yelled at me,

"Yea, yea right, Savine." I rolled my eyes. Shrillion walked in while talking,

"We have an important matter to discuss." We all stopped talking as we watched him. "We, are going to find Paradise." Merlana and Demi gasped, I was speechless, Savine was squealing and you could hear Coopen in the background whispering,

"I told you so..." Shrillion kept talking about random stuff and how the Flower Maiden was in this city, and all this stuff. I zoned out mostly and leaned back, I must've dozed off cuz Coopen was shoving me away; I had accidentally fallen on him.

"Ok, we leave tomorrow to get the Maiden then were off-skes" Shrillion stated.

"No…." I mumble, "Noo…. Go away…" I say with more force, the poking continues, 'Go away!" I shout smacking the person; I open my eyes to see its Coopen. "Oops." I can't help but laugh.

"We need to get the flower maiden." He spoke, rubbing his cheek.

When we got to the alley way were we would meet up with the rest of the pack, I couldn't help but notice the Hot dog stand inches away from us. I start poking Coopen.

"Pssst. Psst. Hey, you got a buck?" I whispered. Before he could give me one Shrillion came. Soon the others came. "Where's the maiden?" I asked when Merlana and Savine came back.

"Gone, we think another pack of wolves took her, we can follow her sent though.: Merlana answered. _Great. _I thought as we walked out of town.


	2. New Comer

**I'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday, but school may come in the way ^.^' Im going to start writing it in 3rd person. Tell me if the 3rd person is better in the review's, I don't know if 1st or 3rd person is better. So please tell me :D**

… "Oh shut up Coopen! Get a bush or something already!" Merlana screamed at Coopen, he had been complaining of needing o use the bathroom. Shrillion stopped the pack and glared at Coopen. Coopen just put on an embarrassed smile and tiptoed into a bush. Sparrow laid down next to a rock and yawned.

"Wake me up when we leave." She spoke, lowering her head. Shrillion jumped on the rock and rolled on his back. He waved his paws in the air whacking invisible objects. Merlana gave him the stare.

"Sorry" Shrillion mumbled.

"Demi! Demi! Can I go and play in the creek?" Savine asked, nudging Demi.

'Oh, Ok." Demi spoke nudging Savine.

"Yay!" She yelled, running then jumping in the creek.

"She's 13 for Pete's sake! She's acting like a pup!" Merlana told Demi,

"She's trying to keep her childhood from leaving her! I mean, just look at Shrillion!" Demi yelled in defense.

"Hey!" Shrillion yelled in the background. Merlana and Demi were yelling at eachother when Savine ran up to Demi.

"Demi! Look at me friend!" When she yelled that with glee, Demi and Merlana froze and looked at Savine,

"Friend?" Demi asked, Savine sat down lazily and talked.

"Yea! His name is Denver, He was asking he if he could join us, I think he's about 13 too!" She was practically jumping up and down. The bushes started shaking and a wolf in human form swung out lifting a finger in the air, he was wearing blue baggy jeans and a green and white hoodie, his short spiky black hair bounced up and down.

"Man! Don't wanna go back in there for while!" He shouted, pointing at the bush.

"Coopen! What did you do in there? It smells like crap!" Sparrow yelled, lifting her head.

"Because I did take a crap." Coopen said like I was the dumbest wolf alive.

"Coopen! I have a new friend!" Savine shouted, a black and white wolf slowly crawled out of the bushes behind Savine.

"H-hi, I'm Denver." He spoke quietly, keeping low to the ground. Shrillion jumped down from the rock and walked toward Denver.

"Hello, I'm Shrillion, I heard you wanted to join us in our search." He started, keeping his tail high.

"Y-yes, I want to help you find P-paradise." Denver spoke, curling his tail under him.

"Why. Why do you wish to seek Paradise?"

"Nothing is left for me in this world."

"Where is your pack?"

"Dead."

"Parents?"

"Dead too"

Shrillion thought it over.

"You may join us." He spoke, turning around and jumping on his rock.

"Yay!" Savine shouted, tackling Denver.

…

"Kiba, we have to stop for a while, or Hige will eat us." Tsume spoke like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Fine, we'll rest." Kiba curled under a rock as Blue and Hige shot straight into the woods to hunt.

"You know they wont only do hunting." Tsume stated, laughing silently.

"Eh, I don't care, just as long as they don't take long" Kiba spoke, curling near Cheza.

"This one is happy we are together again." She spoke, stroking Kiba.

"Tsume! Can you play with me?" Toboe asked, jumping side to side.

"No." He growled.

"Please?" Toboe begged,

"No." Tsume growled back.

Toboe turned around and walked deeper in the woods, he had heard splashing and laughing from the creek, he thought it was Blue and Hige so he went to go and hunt with them.

"No! I want to be king now!" An unfamiliar voice shouted,

"No way! I won! I should be king!" Another voice yelled, followed by a splash and laughing. Toboe crouched down and stalked through the undergrowth.

"Can I please be king?" The female voice whined.

"Ok, but I'm king next time." The male voice spoke, more splashing.

"Hey! You wanna meet my pack?" the female voice asked.

"Sure!" The male answered, the splashing stopped and it was thumping that replaced it.

Toboe turned around and ran back to Kiba and Tsume to tell them about the pack in this area.

**I might update again today, I'm really bored so I may write a few more chapters. **

**-WS **


	3. Meeting

**Another chapter today xD Told ya.**

…

"Kiba! Kiba!" Toboe shouted, zipping around the corner, almost slipping and falling, he rebalanced and ran full steam shouting.

"What, kid?" Tsume moaned, waking up.

"Kiba! I was down at the creek, I thought Blue and Hige was there, but it was two other wolves, around my age," He started, Kiba barley raising his head, "They have a pack in this area!" At that last bit Kiba's head shot straight up.

"Pack? Did you get any numbers?" He asked,

"No" Toboe replied, shaking his head.

"Tsume, go find Blue and Hige, we need to move at once, we don't want any trouble with a another pack." Kiba spoke, getting up.

"Kiba! This one thinks we should talk to them, this one doesn't want to flee." Cheza spoke as Kiba left her grasp.

"We need to avoid a fight at all cost." He replied.

"Kiba, listen to Cheza, we should at least find out if this is their territory or if _they _are trespassing themselves." Tsume told Kiba firmly.

"Fine, if there's a fight we finish that pack." Kiba replied walking off. Toboe just stared at Kiba walking off.

…

Shrillion was watching the pups play, he sniffed the air as a breeze came by, _lunar flowers_… he thought gracefully, suddenly the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

_The flower maiden is in this forest! _He thought happily, but realized there was wolf sent trailing along with the flower sent.

_Thieves! _His mind screamed.

"Guys, do you smell Lunar Flowers?" He asked, standing up, he didn't tell them about the wolves and soon they were dashing towardsthe source of the flowers.

…

Kiba and his pack were dashing towards the creek were Toboe had seen the wolves; they picked up the wolves scents and followed it to the pack.

When they first told Hige and Blue that they were in search of the pack, Blue was happy but Hige wanted to stay behind and eat. But Tsume and Kiba think he's probably mad because Toboe interrupted Hige and Blue while they were "Hunting".

They were getting near the source when….

….

Shrillion was very close to the lunar flower to where he could taste it, he lead the pack around the bend of a tree when **Bam! **Another pack and his pack collided full force into one another, when Shrillion got up he looked around. A gray wolf with a scar was under Sparrow, a blue/gray wolf was laying over a chubby light brown wolf, a white wolf was on his back with Demi _and _Merlana on him, and Denver and Savine were on top of one another on a brown wolf with bracelets next to Shrillion.

….

Kiba managed to push the wolves off and looked around, a sparrow colored wolf was on Tsume, Blue and Hige were on each other; a black and white pup was on Toboe with a brown wolf with faint tiger stripes on him. The two wolves Kiba had thrown off him were two young females; one was gray with a scar across her face, another white with a black tail and ear tip. He looked straight ahead and saw a black wolf with yellow eyes looking straight at him. He too was looking around.

"Watch where you're going!" Tsume yelled, shoving the brown wolf off.

"I could as you the same thing scar-y!" She yelled back, her fur rising.

"Sparrow! Shut up!" The black wolf yelled. Sparrow slumped down and walked to the wolf, when she passed Tsume she snarled, he snarled back.

"Demi! Help!" The brown and tabby pup yelled, she was trapped under the black and white wolf. No wolf moved so that meant Demi was one of the unconscious wolves. Blue got up instead and got the pup out.

"Thank you! My name's Savine!" The pup spoke.

"Your welcome, my name is Blue," Blue replied

"Who's the big white one?" Savine asked.

"Him? He's our leader you could say, his name is Kiba." She replied. "Who's the black one over there?"

"He's our leader! His name is Shrillion." Savine answered, running to Shrillion and dancing. The black and white pup slowly got up, but fell back down in agony, he screamed in pain, Blue ran over and lifted him out in human form, he wailed again and she stroked his legs,

"He has a broken arm" She replied.

"Denver!" Savine yelled running to him. Soon the white and black wolf woke up and moaned,

"Shrillion were are-" She stopped dead when she saw Kiba glare at her,

"What you staring at?" She asked, she didn't wait for an answer, she just got up and walked to Savine.

"Demi! Denver broke his arm!" Savine said looking at Blue and Denver.

"Wait!" A voice called as it came around the bend,

"You left me behind! I'm not as fast as you!" A handsome golden wolf ran to us,

"Coopen, you're an ass." The scared wolf got up and glared at him.  
"Calm down Merlana." Coopen said stepping backwards.

"I love how you're regrouping with your pack and all but who the hell are you?" Tsume yelled. Kiba walked forward, nose to the ground.

"What is he doing?" Shrillion asked.

"Looking for her." Tsume replied.

"Her?" Savine asked,

"Yes, "Her" is Cheza." Blue answered. Kiba lifted his head and shouted Cheza and got a reply from a tree.

"This one is safe, do not worry Kiba!" A sweet voice shouted from the top of a tree. Shrillion looked up as Kiba went in human form, jeans, black jacket and messy black hair, he hopped up the tree, grabbed Cheza and sprung back down.

"Come on." He said, walking away. Toboe woke up and noticed the two packs walking in different ways.

"Wait!" He shouts, both packs turn around and look at him.

"It's getting dark, theres a cave under this tree, big enough for both packs!" He suggested, both packs agreed except Shrillion and Kiba. But they went in with the packs anyway. They started a fire in the center of the cave and it was an awkward silence between both packs. Toboe tried to start up a conversation,

"Why don't we start with talking about where were going?"

"Were going to find Paradise!" Savine answered

"Paradise?" Toboe asked, "We are too!"

"Maybe we could go together!" She suggested,

"No." A voice chimed in, it was Tsume.

"No, Tsume, I think they can come." It was blue who talked back.

"Well, tough luck, its Kiba who decides!" Tsume barked

"That gives you no more right then me to say no!" She yelled in defense.

"Stop, if they want, they can come." Kiba answered. All eyes turned on him.

"Sure, why not? Were going to the same place." Shrillion spoke up.

"But-!" Merlana started,

"Shush!" Shrillion yelled at her. After that it was more silence. Sparrow and Tsume were sitting straight across from each other, Shrillion and Kiba across from one another, Merlana and Demi next to Shrillion, Blue and Hige next to each other by Kiba. Toboe and Savine were playing while Denver was rapped in Demi's jacket by the fire.

**Sparrows POV: **

I noticed a guy – Tsume I guess – kept staring at me. I gave him an evil glare every time he looked at me. He just smiled evilly every time I looked at him so I decided to _be _evil rather than _look _evil.

"Tsume. Why the hell are you looking at me like a piece of steak?"

That wiped the smile off his face.

…

**Tsume's POV:**

I kept stealing glances at Sparrow to annoy her. She started noticing and giving me mean looks, so I smiled evilly at her. She looked at me with a smirk and then said something crazy.

"Tsume. Why the hell are you looking at me like a piece of steak?"

I stopped smiling as all eyes went on me.

_Crap. Revenge is a bitch._

**Tsume's in trouble! The next chapter will be much funnier; I am currently righting it, im laughing so hard while writing it. You will love it. -WS**


	4. Bed Yellers

**This is going to be a funny chapter, it ges really random near the end.**

**Tsume's POV:**

I felt all eyes on me, I just stood there like O.O Hige was the first one to break the silence by laughing his head off and falling down. Shrillion and Sparrows pack started laughing there head off. Everyone was laughing but Kiba and Cheza.

"What were you going to do? EAT HER?" Hige spoke between laughs.

Blue just laughed so hard she started choking. Kiba slowly started laughing, and Cheza just stood there with a confused look on her face. I looked ahead at Sparrow, she just looked me evilly like :) _Pay-Back_ Seemed to dance on her face.

**Sparrows POV: (regular)**

After Kiba's pack told us each pack members past, (except for Tsume) it was Shrillion's pack's turn to tell them there past.

"I don't really know," Savine started, "I remember Demi telling me that when she found me that my father was dead next to me, and my mother was no were near me. Maybe dead too." She ended sitting near Demi.

"Wow, that sucks." Toboe replied. It was Merlana's turn next.

"Eh, mines not that great." Merlana spoke her's, "I was raised in Freeze City when both parents were killed by a hunter, I managed to escape, I was only 6 years in human. When I was in the forest, a group of wolves attacked me to get off there land, I think I was almost 7 at that time, that's were I got the 4 scars on my face." She ended by stroking her face where the scars were.

"Dang, if I were there, I'd punch their face off." Hige spoke. After that is was Shrillion's turn, his parents abandoned him after his mother's death, and he was raised by a loner who died as well. Then it was Coopen's turn, no one really knew Coopen's past, they were hoping he'd tell here but he passed. Then it was my turn.

"I was raised by humans in the city, I didn't know my parents were wolves until when I was about 10 when I smelt lunar flowers, that made me think I was a wolf, so I did an experiment, it turned out I was a wolf." I took a deep breath. "My parents found out. They drove me out calling me a monster. I wandered the streets as a stray until I met Coopen and Shrillion." I ended, curling up in wolf form.

"They were mean!" Toboe said in defense. I just curled up and slowly went to sleep.

…...….

I woke up dazed, I had felt bumping, I squinted and looked out the roots, it was about 2-3 am by the looks. My back was sweating, I turned around and I felt a zap through me. UGH! Tsume was right next to me, fur and fur touching. I scooted over towards Shrillion away from Tsume and dozed off.

I woke up again and saw Hige awake staring at me, laughing a little too. I glared at him and looked to my side, expecting Shrillion, instead it was Tsume. I shoved him away, he woke up and gave me a smirk and walked away, almost saying _Pay-Back. _

"Looks like Tsume likes you." Hige says, shouting practically. Tsume gives him the shut up look and I blush as I laugh. Coopen wakes up and walks over and lies next to me, we're talking quietly, and I'm watching Tsume every now and then. Tsume keeps giving Coopen warning glances, but Coopen doesn't notice, I think. I look up at the pack and notice where everyone else is laying. Merlana is laying quite near Kiba, Hige had fallen asleep again curled up with Blue, Toboe and Savine were together near Denver, Demi was stretched out on the floor, half covered in dirt. Cheza was up against a wall with Kiba right next to her. Tsume was sitting on a root watching me. I think he likes me, I don't really like Coopen, but I think I have a tiny crush on Tsume, I tell Coopen im going to talk to Tsume, I walk out and he's in human form so I go in human form and sit next to him on the root.

"Hi" He grunts, not facing me.

"Hey, whats your deal? Don't think I didn't notice those glances toward Coopen." I speak, facing him.

"I have no deal, its just," He pauses looking at me, "Just never mind." He replies getting up to walk back in, I grab his arm,

"Tell me, you've gotten me all curious, you have to tell me!" He yanks his arm back and walks inside. I just sit there watching the sky, the same group of ravens pass over the tree. I feel a hand on my shoulder, think its Tsume I turn around and face Kiba.

"We have to leave soon," He sees the hurt in my eyes and sits next to me.

"I noticed Tsume coming in, he looked upset, what happened?" He spoke, no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, I noticed he was giving Coopen strange glances so I came out to investigate." I bring my knees under my chin and cross my arms over my legs.

"He was starting to tell me something, but he stopped and got up, I tried to get him to talk but he just kept walking." I reply, almost no emotion in my voice too.

"Ignore him, he's just pissed off." He replies, standing up.

"About what?" I asked

"Everything, You guys joining us, failing at Paradise last time," He pauses "Coopen." He speaks walking inside.

"Wait What? Why Coopen?" I ask, suddenly curious,

"I don't know." Kiba shrugs and walks in. I stare forward trying to figure Tsume out.

…

We soon leave, we're traveling to Kiery City, Tsume stays on the other side of the pack, not coming near me. Once we get to the city, I rent 2 hotel rooms with the money we had stolen in Freeze City. The guys get one room and girls get the other. I curl up on the couch as I hear yelling in the guys room, Toboe comes to our door and ask's us to come help them. When I walk in i see the strangest scene ever. Kiba is yelling at a bed, Tsume and Coopen are fighting, Denver is on the couch tramitized, Shrillion is watching the sports channel and Hige is cooking bacon.

"dafuq?" I mumble as I walk in, Coopen and Tsume spring apart as I walk to kiba "Kiba! What the hell are you doing?" I shout at him. "I've never seen this thing before! I want to kill it!" He shouts back at me. "Can I eat its lifeless remains?" Hige asks from the kitchen. A random person walks in pushing a cleaning cart; she looks at us, shakes head, backs out and goes to the next room.

Soon we sort everything out and we get back to our own rooms. Maybe putting Tsume and Coopen in the same room was a bad idea... I brush that thought off as I try and get some sleep. But as I fall asleep, one thing stays on my mind.

Tsume.

**Yea, the ending is cheesy xD Don't judge me! Review! This chapter took long that expected ^.^'**


	5. Oh Shit!

**YEA! Another chapter! Im on a role! If your a Hige fan, you will like the first part. If your a Tsume-Kicking-ass- fan, you will like the second part xD**

**...**

I wake up and get the girls awake, we go to the guys and get them. Hige was not happy, he wanted to keep sleeping. Merlana slapped him.  
When we get out the building I slow down and walk next to Tsume, he acts normal but I can feel the excitment in him. I dont start a conversation but he tries.  
"So, um, did you sleep well...?" He asked me, putting his hand on the back of his neck.  
"I guess better than you, you got quite the bruise from Coopen." After that there's a long silence, suddenly he asks me something.  
"Do you love Coopen?" He asks me, I was shocked, I cared for Coopen but no more that a regular pack member.  
"Hell no." I answer, almost laughing.  
I try and move closer to him, and he lets me. I think he moved too because I felt him next to me, our arms touching.  
When we got out the city, we turned to wolves and started running down the road.  
When were in a forest, next to a lake we stop and rest, we all sit near cheza, but once everyones asleep i get up and sit on the edge of the lake. A while later I feel somthing brush me. I look and see Tsume sitting next to me. I look at him and tackle him, taken by suprise he rolls over and we start tummbling down the hill to a medow. I ended up on him some how, still in wolf form I stare in his eyes, a sudden wave a tiredness swept over me as I yawned and my head dropped on Tsume's chest. I make a move to get up but I feel the surface under me change, tsume changed to human form, wrapping his arms around me. I turn to human form and did my best to wrap my arms around him, without saying a single word, we both fell asleep.  
I woke up and all I saw was green grass, I remember what happened and I turn my head and see Tsume still sleeping, I was about to go back to sleep when a voice called from the hill.  
"You guys having fun down there?" My eyes flicker open as Hige is watching us, we were far from the pack. But I was still going to kill Hige. Tsume starts to wake up, he forgets where he is for a moment, but then releases me and we walk up the hill in wolf form. Merlana is giving me looks, I just look at the only two wolves awake and I tell them nothing happened last night. I don't think they believe me. Kiba woke up and Hige shouted,  
"Hey Kiba! Tsume and Sparrow were sleeping on eachother, on purpose!" He shouted.  
"Shut it Porky!" Tsume yells, I growled and tackled Hige.  
Tsume had to pry me off Hige. I gave Hige a good bite on the arm and a few scratches but nothing more. We soon left back on the trail to Paradise. I felt a Tsume's hand nudge me so I looked at him, he pointed to a city in the distance. "Yo kiba, maybe we should stop in the city for the day, get some food and stuff." Merlana read my mind. Kiba agreed and we went to the city. Kiba split us into groups to get food. Tsume and me, blue hige and toboe, Shrillion and Demi, Merlana cheza and kiba, Coopen and Savine. Denver was left under a box for when we came back. Tsume and I walked down the sidewalk searching for a shop to rob. Suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the alley, I turned and noticed it was Tsume.  
"Hey! Foooood, time, not drag-your-frend-in-a-dark-alley time!" I whisper to him  
"I saw a noble." He speaks, looking over his shoulder around the wall. My face goes blank.  
"Oh, sorry." I feel like a noob, we dive against the wall as troops march by. Wow, close call. I was going to check if the coast was clear but I think Tsume had other ideas...  
**Tsume's POV:**  
I had dived against the wall, shielding Sparrow incase the Troops saw us. When they were gone, Sparrow was about to go out when for some reason, I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back in the alley.  
"Huh?" She asked as she spun around to look at me.  
**Sparrow POV:**  
"Uh, I, I dont know O.O" he mumbled as if he were surprised too.  
"I dont know, somthing just cane over me and I-" I rapped my arms around his neck and he looked at me. I looked at him. He glared at me. I glared back. He put his arms around me and leaned in. He froze for a moment so I stretched up and kissed him. He leaned back and looked at me then he leaned right back in and kissed me slightly, pulling me closer. I felt his hands trailing up me when I hear a noise from the roof. I leaned back and looked up. Toboe was standing on the roof, staring back at me in a frozen run position, he smiled and ran backwards to behind the chimney.  
"Oh lordy." I mumble.  
"Runt! What the hell you doing up there?" Tsume shouts to the roof, still holding me and me still holding him. Toboe creeped out from behind, then springs out pointing to the place he'd come out.  
"It was Hige's idea." He spoke inecently.  
"Hey!" Hige's voice yelled. Him and blue stepped out from the hiding spot.  
"Stalker." I shout at him.  
"Yea, yea," hige speaks, "no need for aplaude." He puts his hands in the air. I could feel a low growl coming from Tsume, no wonder,he hadnt spoken yet. His growl got louder, hige could hear it and he started backing up,  
"Whoa Tsume, no need for attacking," he tried to smooth his way out,  
"Oh your dead ." Tsume shouts, going in wolf form, hige's eyes widened and he ran across the roof. Tsume jumped up and chased him, Toboe was pushed out the way and fell off the top, he was coming down fast, fast enough to kill, suddenly a wolf in human form shot across the air, hitting Toboe and landing perfectly, holding Toboe.  
"Geez, thanks miss!" Toboe thanks her.  
"No problem, my name's Sashara," she starts,  
"Nice to meet you, Im Toboe."  
"What was all that about anyway?" Sashara asks, looking at me.  
"Oh, one of our friends was spying on my boyfriend and me kissing, so he went to go whoop mr. stalkers r u's ass." I reply. In the distance, I hear Hige scream and I see them both on a building top, hige is still in hunan form, running like hell, I would've though he'd pass out from esgation by now. They ran towards us and Hige leaps down and runs behind me, I leap forward and catch Tsume before he got to Hige, I was thrown by momentem and we tummbled out of the air, me pinning a squirming Tsume down.  
"Let me at him!" He whined, he started snarling, the he saw it was me he turned to human, gave Hige a glance and I helped him up.  
"Wow, some pack." Sashara says, Tsume raises his head and looks over at her,  
"Who the hell is she?" He asks, pointing,  
"Her name is Sashara, she saved Toboe's life after Hige shoved him off the roof." I answer. his head around,  
"Hige, your dead, not by me but kiba! Spying, almost killing a member and stealing my half of the steak last night!" He yelled at him.  
"I take it 'Kiba' is yalls leader?" Sashara asks,  
"Well, were both 2 seprate packs who joined so we dont really know if my alpha is leader, or if Tsume's alpha is leader" I answer,  
"Im guessing he's Tsume," she says pointing at Tsume, "The cubby one is Hige and the small brown one is Toboe, whats your name and the girl behind you?" she asks  
"Im Sparrow" I answed  
"Im Blue, Hige's mate." Blue answered.  
"and yes I am Hige, or, porky," Hige admits,  
"And im Tsume, whos gonna eat porky." Tsume gives his answer and glares at Hige.  
"Is that Kiba?" Sashara asks, we all turn around as Kiba walks to us with Shrillion next to him in Human form.  
"Shit." My face went blank.

**Shorter than normal, but ok. Its a cliff hanger xD**


	6. Murderer from 1500's?

**THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOO STUPID XD I wrote it at 3 am, so it may just be really stupid.**

* * *

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kiba asked, walking up.  
"Because I am just that bad ass." Sashara replied, smirking.  
"What makes you think you can talk to us like that?" Shrillion asked her,  
"Shut it!" Kiba yelled at Shrillion, Merlana tackled Shrillion and slapped the shit out of him. Sashara stared at them, her eyes widening.  
"What the hell do you teach her?" She asked me, I just shrugged and leaned against the wall.  
"You still haven't answered me." Kiba spoke.  
"Oh, I come from Freeze city, i was following the smell of lunar flowers and it lead me here. To you." She ending with a smirk.  
"Dont try anything on him!" Merlana yelled harshly.  
"Whoa, Mer, someone has a crush...!" I spoke, squashing my cheeks, doing that stupid Unicorn thing people always do in Anime's. I've never seen Merlana blush so hard in her life. Not even when Shrillion's pants fell down once while raiding a potato cart. (Lol thats another story)  
"You shut it missy!" She yelled at me. I was about to verbally rip her face off, when Tsume stepped in,  
"You shut it, asshole!" He yelled. Merlana looked surprised, but squinted at him,  
"Ok, you wanna go? CUZ I'LL BRING IT!" She shouted, jumping in wolf form snarling at him, before she managed to move a foot, I jumped in wolf form, grabbed her neck and pinned her.  
"Stop," I speak, releasing my hold. Bad idea. She snarled and jumped up, clamping her jaws around my front leg, ramming me into the wall, I snagged her other leg, twisted around and threw her to the other side of the alley. She took a chunk of my leg meat with her, she crashed into a group of trashcans. She stood up, shook, and lunged at me, I lunged back, suddenly a white fur ball swept across between us, he went to human form, and spred out his arms, before Merlana and me could stop, we crashed into his hands.  
"Thats enough, Paradise wont matter if your too busy killing each other." Kiba, the white one, spoke. He stood up, grabbed Merlana's scruff and dragging her away. I hobbled in wolf form back to my wall, laying between 2 trashcans, watching them talk. Tsume came to me in wolf form and laid next to me.  
"She's just jealous." He spoke.  
"We used to be close, before the packs joined." I mumbled, moving my head on my paws closer to him. Visons on Merlana attacking me played in my mind, why had she suddenly turned on me? This had never happened before, they usally ended in talking, not ripping each, other apart.  
Kiba let Sashara join us on our quest. We found and old oak just outside of the city, it was next to a lake that reflected the moon, Kiba agreed to stay in the city for one more day before we left. I lay close to the oak and watch the pack run around like noobs. Blue, Hige, Toboe and Savine are playing tag, sometimes splashing each other with water, Merlana, Shrillion and Kiba were arguing, Tsume and Sashara were next to me, talking about random shit. I was listening to Kiba, Merlana and Shrillion.  
"I dont want to be near water, please Shrill! I would rather die than be near water!" Merlana kept begging, the two alphas didnt want to move the pack in the city, they were arguing with Mer to stay by the lake. It was odd that Merlana was acting more aggressive than usual and was afraid of water.  
"Hey, wanna go window shopping?" Sashara asked me  
"Sure," I reply, changing to human and going to the city. I left Tsume to yell at Hige, so we snuck out. Sashara has a butt load of money, it was crazy. She bought like 40 random outfits, I bought this cool dagger for Tsume, (cheesy I know). Suddenly a glint of sunlight hit me in the face, I put my hand in front my eyes to block it as I turned around, there u saw it, the most. epic. thing. EVER.  
There in the window was a great black scythe. I imediently shot over to it and checked it out, it matched me perfectly, I felt like I needed this thing, I looked down at the price,  
"Holy fucking shit! $400 bucks!" I yelled, Sashara must've felt my connection with the scythe and she counted the money,  
"Only $250 left" she spoke, I was sad, but not giving up hope,  
"Dont humans bargain? Why dont we try to bargain with the owner for it?" I suggested,  
"Its worth a try" she shrugged, we walked in, it was a strange looking shop, kinda dark and stuff, I liked it.  
"Hi, how much is the scythe in the window?" Sashara asked, even tho we knew, it must've been a human thing.  
"$400" he replied,  
"Shucks, we only have $200" she spoke, "Will you sell it for $200?" She asked, she lied about $200, another human thing I guess.  
"Never." He spoke grunting,  
"Are you sure? Do you think you will get another offer on that thing?" I went to panic about what Sashara was saying.  
"Whatya saying?" The shop keeper asked us,  
"Im saying, $200, or that thing will just rot up there."  
The shop keeper thought it over, the scythe was cursed, he was sure of it, ever since he got it in his custody, its caused nothing but trouble, he wanted it gone, bad.  
"I guess not." Sashara spoke, walking away.  
"Wait! I take your offer, the scythe comes with a holder, a gun and a gun belt." He spoke, remembering those things were cursed too.  
"Deal" I speak. I got the scythe, and gun, I tied the gun belt around me, sticking the gun in, I looked so damn epic. I put the scythe across my back and we walked out, I looked like a murderer from the 18 hundreds. When we got back to the pack, everyone was wondering where we were, then they noticed Sashara's arm loads of shopping bags and my epic scythe. I turned to wolf, and mysteriously, the scythe stayed on my back, the gun disappeared with my human clothes. I walked forward, in my epic walk, then I started running in circles screaming "weeeeeeeeee" Shrillion just face palmed himself at me. I was doing an experiment, so I rolled on my back, the scythe stayed on.  
"I think it has magic in it." I tell them. I then have to explain the way on how I got the scythe, and how Sashara listened to shop keeper's mind and found out almost for sure this scythe was enchanted.  
"I aint sleeping near you, don't want a cut in the middle of my sleep." Hige pointed out,  
"Tsume doesn't let you near me, and if you did, I'll cut you tail off." I threaten him.  
"So, I dont need my tail." He whines, crossing his arms,  
"Then i'd shoot you." I speak  
"Uh, nuh-uh, you dont even have a gu- ahh shit, dont tell me!" He whined, realizing what I said, he fell backwards, groaning.  
"Wow! You got a gun!" Denver yelled, somewhere near the oak.

* * *

**Yea, Sparrow now has her epic Scythe and Shot gun. If it werent for the gun, she'd look like a murder from the 1500's All the black leather and epic scythe. Dont worry, the next chapter will be more wolf's-rainy xD And hopefully make more sense. **


	7. Rabies and the Corrupted wolf

**This is a Merlana chapter. :D Sorry this took so long. ^.^'**

"Yep, its a glock." I reply, as he trotts over to me. His arm is healing nicely, he can put weight on it, but we still have to carry him when were traveling.  
"Its getting dark, we need our sleep for traveling tomorrow" Kiba spoke, curling in the nook of the oaks roots. I yawned in agreement, Shrillion made me take my scythe off as a saftey thing, so I left it tied around a branch on the oak. I lay next to Tsume and he curled around me, I quickly fell asleep.  
A shrill echoed thro the night and my head sprung up. Everyone was asleep, but I couldnt see Merlana and Kiba anywhere.  
"Holy shit, what the hell was, that?" I shout out loud as my head swung up, I looked at Tsume, us both in wolf form. I glared at him and hit him in the head with my paw,  
"Wake up dumbo!" I whisper harshly at him,  
"Waaaaaaat?" He snaps at me, yawning.  
"Did you hear that cry?" I ask him,  
"No. All I hear is a Sparrow talking in my ear when its 3 in the fuckin morning!" He whispers, almost yelling,  
"Wow. You really are no good before 10 am." I speak staring strangly at him, I get up to investigate.  
"Whats that supposte mean?" He asks me, not moving,  
"Oh nothing, im just being nice, in, a way." I say blankly at the end, I go around to the other side of the oak,  
"I could just cuss you o- HOLY FUCKING MOTHER JESUS! RUN!" I scream at the top of my lungs.  
"What?" Tsume asks me, still not moving from his spot.  
"Asshole! Run!" I scream turning to human and running full force up the tree. Tsume's eyes widen as he sees the wolf, it slowly steped out the shadows, head twitching and blood shot eyes and foam seeping out of its mouth, there were 4 distinct scars across its face, I reconized the wolf imediently.  
EARLIER THAT NIGHT.  
Kiba yawned and walked to the edge of the lake, he sat down and watched the moon dance on the surface, he sensed another wolf next to him. He looked and watched as Demi sat near him.  
"Hey." She started "Couldnt sleep?" She asked, looking at him.  
"Yea, its a full moon, I have so much energy." He replied, almost no emotion in his voice like normal. They talked for a while, not knowing there were being watched be a gray wolf with 4 scars on its face.  
MERLANA'S POV:  
I opened one eye as Demi sat next to Kiba, I slowly got up and stalked into the underbrush next to the tree. I was just spying to see if Demi tried anything with him, but she mostly kept the conversation about the strange acting of Toboe and Denver around Savine. Merlana was getting tired, she thought about going back to sleep when Kiba started saying something alarming.  
"You know Demi, I think I like you better than Merlana, shes always stalking me, its quite creepy." He started, Demi turned and looked at him, the same time he turned to look at her, there noses toched and Kiba's expretion went blank, more than normal. He turned his head and started talking again,  
"Demi, I think I acually l-" That was it, Merlana jumped clear out of the grass, shouting,  
"Getchya own man Demi!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, Kiba was a little shocked, not a lot, just raising eyebrows. Merlana charged at Demi, but Demi side steped so Merlana went head first into the lake, she lay on her side, shocked. Demi started giggleing, but Kiba's eyes widened, his puples got smaller. Demi stopped laughing and looked at him, she followed his line of sight and looked at Merlana.  
(VEIWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED)  
Merlana was shaking., almost vibrating in the water, she was foaming out her mouth, Demi and Kiba just stared in Horror.  
"G-get th-that wat-wat-ter away fromm m-m-me." Merlana started, her teeth clenthing, Demi froze, she remembered somthing similar that had happened to her pack, it was now happening to Merlana. Suddenly Merlana jumped out the water, bending in a way not knwn to be possible. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as foam poured out her mouth.  
"GET THAT WATER AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE!" She cried, her eyes started bleeding as her head twitched, she lunged to Demi, but Demi dodged and ran to the pups, Kiba stood his ground in wolf form, growling at his frie- no, the wild beast. He jumped back as she lunged to him. Her eyes had rolled back, but they were no longer deep sea blue. Her entire eye color had gone pure black. She was snarling and trying to rip at Kiba's throat.  
"Dont let her scratch or bite you!" Demi yelled to him, waking up Savine, Denver and Toboe.  
"Good to know!" He shouts back,  
"Whats going on?" Savine asked  
"Just keep moving, climb the tree, Toboe, get the others up and in the tree." Demi replies, pushing the pups. Merlana let out a shriek and lunged into the tree, cracking her head, but she got up just as Sparrow walked around the bend.  
"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING JESUS! RUN!" She high tailed out the way she came, jumping to the tree in human form, clawing her way up. Merlana jumped up and chased her around the bend, Tsume stood now, staring at Merlana,  
"You wanna fight?" He askes, both in human form now, Tsume pulled out a long nasty curved blade and pointed it in Merlana's direction.  
SPARROW's POV:  
Something about Merlana's behavior was hauntingly fimiliar, then it struck me.  
Rabies.  
"Tsume! Dont let her bite or scratch you! Dont bite her either! Or you will get Rabies yourself!" I shouted to him,  
"Rabies?" He asked me, distracting, suddenly Merlana reared up and Falcon Kicked Tsume across the grass. I felt anger bubble in me, I eyed my scythe then jumped down in,wolf form, clamping my jaws on,the scythe, I turn and face Merlana. As I turned she lunged at me, i reared up, m eyes wide, then something clicked in me. I crashed down on her, my scythe stabbing her thigh, she shrieked and looked at me, I started growling as i felt the scythe shift and seep deeper in her leg. She glared at me, our eyes meeting, they were black eyes, so empty, so much anger in the demon eyes, she takes her paw and hits my face. I flew across, hitting the ground and tumbling. I try and get up but Merlana pins me down, her tail raises as she lifts her head, jaws wide, above my neck. I close my eyes waiting for impact, suddenly I felt the weight fall, I open my eyes to see a motionless Merlana laying next to me, her jaws wide open, tongue layed out. Her eyes were still wide open, I looked in front me to see Tsume standing there in wolf form, all legs in brace mode. He was holding my Scythe in his mouth, his head was low and his tail high. I slowly got up, there was sharp pain in my leg, i looked down to see a large tear in my under arm. For a second I think its a wound from Merlana, when i realize it was from my own scythe. I look up at Tsume.  
"Thanks." I speak, before falling down. I lost a lot of blood from the tear. I soon passed out, last thing I saw was Shrillion and Demi rushing to us.

I woke to sunlight in my face, I rolled over when i remembered my wound. I lay back down watching the pack. Merlana was still laying next to the tree, still not moving. Tsume was asleep beside me, how he got to sleep willingly after last night was a mystery to me. I got up and hobbled over to check on Demi and Shillion. I looked down at them, i noticed the root space between them was empty. That was the space Coopen was using. I shrugged and hobbled back, my heart stopped.  
"No. No! No, No, No! Why? Oh god no!" I screamed, i ran and shouted at Shrillion, he wouldn't wake up, my heart was going to explode, I burst and clear smaked Shrillion across the face, he woke up with a start.  
"WHAT!" He yelled.  
"Coopen is gone!" I screamed, panting almost.  
"So?" He asked  
"Last night was the red moon!" I yelled, my mind was getting dizzy  
"What do- oh god no. NO! Oh shit, the whole pack is in danger, wake Kiba! Tell him about Coopen's condition!" He screamed, jumping from his nest to wake the others, I nodded and ran. I hit Kiba, i did not give a freakin shit if he killed me.  
"WHAT THE-" He shouted, looking at me. I think he saw the terror in my eyes.  
"Coopne, he, he's gone!" I shouted, so close to throwing up,_ 'God, this cant be happening, not again!'_ I thought.  
"So?" Kiba asked,  
"Coopen, he's not, he's not normal." I spoke, lowering my head.  
"What do you mean?'  
"He, he, HE'S CORRUPTED!" I yelled, crying. I couldnt help but remember the past, "Shrillion is motoring the area, he wants me to tell you the full story..." I trailed off, i was going to die, my heart was going to explode with the dark memories.  
"Start." Kibe spoke. The others besides Shrillion crowded around us.  
"Ok, it started about 6 years ago, when we first met..."  
**CLIFF HANGER :D Yea, i feel like ive been neglecting Coopen, so theres going to be a WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER about him and Sparrow. MERLANA IS NOT DEAD.**


	8. The Horrid Family and The Betrayed Wolf

"I had just found out I was a wolf. I had been raised by human's, they didn't know I was a wolf. After school I would go in the woods to meet with Coopen and his brother, Tangle. They were teaching me how to be a real wolf."  
*************BACK FLASH TIME*****************  
"So, are you going to meet with that cute boy again after school wolfy?" Sase asked me, "Shhh! yes, but he's not that cute." I spoke, crossing my arms.  
"Oh c'mon! Coopen is smokin!" She leaned back in her desk. We were in last period, 5 min before the bell.  
"Dont give me that crap! I like his brother, Tangle more." I put my hands behind my head. Sase was my best friend, she was human but she knew my secret, that i was a wolf. She called me wolfy, and wolfish, wolfstalker and stuff.  
"He's ok, but you and Coopen would be so adorable together!" She said staring at me,  
"That dude is a freakin noob to everything! He disapeared last month, and being that tomorrow is The Red Moon, I wonder what he will do."I spoke, laying my head on my hands.  
"I fucking hate Math. If I ever become an acountant, Sase, will you kill me?" I asked, looking at her. She laughed,  
"Yea, I know, ever since you wrote, I Hate Math on a quiz, followed by the sequel 'If I became an acountant the world is ending' on your algabra unit the whole class knows you will murder math." She stated, smiling,  
"Oh god that was embarrsing, Mr. Atek read that out loud to the whole class, both notes ." I moaned. The bell rang and we both ran out of the Math Hell Room. We started walking home,  
"Hey! You wanna come with me to train?" I asked Sase,  
"I would like too, but I cant, letro lessons." She spoke sadly,  
"Oh ya." I mumbled,  
"See ya," I waved to her as I walked in the woods, I let my disguse fall, I raced through the woods untill I got to the clearing, I stopped in the middle when Tangle jumped out from behind a log. I dodged him, rolled on my back and when he lunged again I kicked him with my hind legs sending him flying into the underbrush. His head popped out.  
"Wow! Your improving fast!" He stepped out and walked to me, he was a brown/redish wolf with long fur the looked like brambes. A light brown wolf jumped into the clearing.  
"Hi Coopen." I greet.  
"Hi." He walks and sits down by the log, most of the lesson was done when Tangle spoke,  
"See ya tomorrow, beware, werwolves are out on The Red Moon." He points to me, I start laughing.  
"Yea, yea." I say goodbye and walk home. Something about Coopen was strange, he would normally jumped up like a noob and slap me on the back randomly before sitting down like nothing happened, but he's in wolf form sitting with his legs close together, his head hung low. I shrugged it off and bounded home.  
When I got to the field behind my house I let my illusion sweep over me, I opened the back door and snuck in, I closed it quietly behind me and swung around, there sitting at the table was my parents.  
"Gahhhh!" I shrieked, curling my leg under me. My dad just sipped his tea and looked at me.  
"Me and your mother have been," He paused, thinking "Observing you." He answered, twirling his fingers. I gulped,  
"We know your a wolf." Mother answered. She smirked, Dad closed his eyes and spoke,  
"You know we believe Wolves are beast's from hell." He paused, opening his eyes and swinging his head to meet my eyes.  
"Thats why we have called your uncle Quent, To Exterminate You." He spoke, no emotion in his voice, in the shadows my uncle Quent walked out, banging his riffle in his hand. I Just starred in shock.  
"No, you wouldnt!" I shouted, backing up, Dad just stood up, his tea cup shattering on the floor.  
"Yes we would, you are NOT our daughter anymore, you are a BEAST! From Hell itself!" He shouted, Quent pointed his riffle at me, I crossed my fingers and BOOM! The sound echoed thru the small valley which we lived in, the gunshot was soon followed by my Mothers laughter, and my screams.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT! THIS TOOK SO LONG! I hope the other one wont take so long :3**


	9. Why?

Glass crashed as a red-haired wolf charged in.

"No!" Tangle screamed, grabbing my scruff and pulling me out of line of fire. We tumbled out the kitchen in wolf form, we got up, I looked at Tangle, trying to process what the hell just happened. I heard bullets hit off the hardwood floor, Tangle darted in human form to the front door, I chased him spazzing into my human form. He opened the front door and ran, jumping into wolf form and darting to the woods, i was close on his tail. Quent was following us, he slowed as we entered the woods. We had lost him.

Tangle leads me to a well hidden area, it is covered in underbrush, there was a small waterfall in it. He lead me to a log across the river, it was a very thick log. He disappeared in a hole, I followed and stuck my head in, it was a hollow bit of the log, very roomy and thick walled. I crept in and had to bend down to sit in the corner.  
"You will be staying here for the night, tomorrow I will come and get you." He spoke, laying next to me, I laid down and put my head on my paws.

"My own mother wanted me dead, if it weren't for you i'd be dead right now." I spoke, closing my eyes. I felt Tangle rest his head across my neck.

"She wont find you here, no one will, not even the werewolves." He smirks at the end and I laugh.

"Yea, but im still scared, my first time sleeping in the wild and worse, i've got a crazy man with a gun after me!" I spoke, breathing deeply.

"Dont forget the red moon." He jokes,

"Oh you!" I push him over and he laughs, the sudden movement makes my leg hurt, I look down and notice a bullet had grazed my leg. I sat back in my origanal position, licking my leg.  
Tangle cocked his head at me as I finished. I smacked my lips and looked up at him.

"Your so cute when you do that." He stars at me, I was a little shocked,

"Im cute when im licking a bullet wound..?" I reply, he just stars at me dumb founded.

"Uhh, n-no..." He sputtered, shufflinf the small amount of dirt on the floor.

"Why cant I stay with you guys?" I ask him, he looks up, his ears pirked up.

"Because our parents dont know we were training you..." He trailed off. I glared at him.  
He smiled widely,

"GotToGoNowHaveAGoodNightBai" He rushed out his mouth and sped threw the entrance. I groaned and curled up.

I stared at a mushroom growing in a corner, somehow, I fell asleep that night.

I woke to prodding, I opened one eye expecting to see Tangle, insted I Coopen.  
"What? Why are you here? Wheres Tangle?" I attacked him with questions. I looked in his eyes, they were clouded with sorrow and grief. That ment one thing.  
"No... Hes not! He cant be!" I screamed, curling back against the wall. I got a full look of Coopen, his paws were covered in blood and there was a faint blood sent from his muzzle, were it had been washed off.  
"There all dead." He replied sadly,  
"and I couldnt save them" he looked down and hopped out the log, I scrambled to my paws and followed.  
He ran off and I followed, it looked like we were heading out a differnt way of the forest. Coopen slowed by a stream, he wadded in the water, he must've been washing the blood off hos paws. A breeze wafted a sent to me, it smelt like Tangle, mixed with blood.  
I slowly got up and followed the sent.  
I stood on a smal cliff, below me an entrance to a cave. I hopped down, it wasnt very far. The scene in front me made me wanna puke.  
Tangle was on his side, throat slit, his head was pulled back a little, his mouth still open in a silent scream, his tounge hanged out and his eyes were rolled to the top of his head. A little farther, near the back, two older wolves, I assume they were the parents, were dead too, the father had his stomach cut open, the mothers face had been mauled, nothing of her normal features were left, her eye had been torn out and it laied at her paw. I took a step back when I noticed a tuft of fur locked in Tangles claw.  
A pain seared threw my head, a vision played in my mind, a half wolf had raised its claw, bringing it down on a screaming mother, the noise cut short. The wolf was a real half wolf, looked as if it had been cut in half, one half of the wolf was golden, almost the same pattern as Coopen, the other half was pure black. I turned slowly, looking as me, a noise escaped me, it disnt sound like me, it was morw like a noise Tangle would make. I thwn realized I was in Tangles mind, his final moment. I looked into the eyes of the wolf, one eye was pure red, full of hate and enjoyment. The other eye full of guilt and helplessness. The wolf snarled and jumped. The memory ended.  
I bent down and sniffed the fur, it smelt like a wolf I knew, like lightning corseing threw metal, the truth struck me. The murder was

Coopen...

* * *

**TWIST! Ha! This story tooook sooooo long, im sorry! Ill tey and make the next one faster. ~WS**


	10. Chapter 9 14

**Yea, this isnt part of the story, just a authors note :P**

* * *

**** Hey peeps! Im really happy to have all the great review on Tyrants Rain, Im still writing chapter 10, ima try and make it long ;)

Ima startin 2 new storied tho, Of Men and Wolves and Oak Leaves Forgotten Past. First one is a wolf's rainy one and Oak Leaves is more of Warrior cats :P Im still writing Tyrants Rain, ima try and post more chapters soon ;)

Chapter 9 1/2 will be pictures of the Tyrants, so BE PREPARED FOR _**EPICNESSSS**_

~WolfStalker


End file.
